trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AmiableLeviathan
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the friendly, tall troll. Well, okay. You're now Giolth Shresu. Well, for starters, you enjoy BEING FRIENDLY and HELPING others. You also have a love of GARDENING, although everything you plant DIES. You don't want anyone to KNOW, but you are a RAINBOW DRINKER. Only your trusted MOIRAIL knows, and she lets you drink her CHOCOLATE BLOOD. You don't want to HURT anyone due to this but IT COULD HAPPEN. Your other interests include VOICE ACTING, which you are rather GOOD at. People are sometimes SCARED of you due to your TOWERING SIZE, but you're HARMLESS. Or so you HOPE. You use PendantKind. You have a lovely silver pendant you use to hypnotize enemies. You use Bloom modus. To retrieve an item, you need to cause the flower to blossom. More valuable items take longer to bloom. But you are a bad gardner so it's just dumb. Personality Say a bit about your Troll's personality here. Biography Giolth's matesprit is Osiden Asa. He's a seadweller, although not royalty. This makes it kind of hard to see him often, but nothing can really be done. He's so smart and so...pretty. Giolth truly piiesy him, and admire him too. Giolth's moirail's name is Eunila Ziennu. She's sort of a funny troll, but the two of them work well together. Giolth is nice and relaxed, while she can be a little...neurotic. You're friends with many of the other trolls, but Eu is the only one you feel pale for. Giolth's ancestor was the Surgeon. He was a gifted doctor tasked with healing the hurt and sick of Oclarvis. He was a good friend of the Scholar. He had to amputate the Suppressor’s leg after she suffered a gunshot wound. Session Giolth is a Knight of Doom, meaning he uses plagues of death as your literal weapon. This may be the very best aspect a Knight can have. Giolth's destructive power is unbelievable. It's all a bit much for a peacful troll like him, but he does what he has to. Being a Knight, it is his duty to protect Space players. In particular, Giolth is protecting a human girl who is a Page of Space, Hiro Fuzuki. What an odd planet. The sun is always shining brightly, casting light on the plague ridden realm. The dusty brown earth is sprasely covered in a pink grass. The land is hilly, and you see occasional villages inhabited by the consorts, dark pink beetles. The denizen Atepomarus has been spreading an illness among Giolth's consorts. His quest is to heal them and defeat the denizen who lives in a cave in one of the large hills of LoSaS. Trivia *Giolth originates from Goliath, as in the giant from the tale of David and Goliath. *The denizen Atepomarus is based on the Gaulish healing horse god. This is ironic, considering he is creating illness, not healing it. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Totally Not Superman